


After the Raid

by glkrose



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glkrose/pseuds/glkrose
Summary: After Marshall's first raid with the guild, Sam has some ideas about celebrating.
Relationships: Marshall Law/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Kudos: 13





	After the Raid

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously my first fan fic in probably over a decade!

Sam couldn’t remember the last time she felt so hyped after a successful raid. There was definitely something hitting her different than ever before.

Her phone buzzed.

_“Wow, what a rush. Missed this feeling,”_ Marshall texted.

Oh. That was different. It was Marshall’s first time with the guild. She smiled as she picked up her phone to respond to him. But what to say?

Marshall getting closer to her friends was very nice. She was a little surprised when Abe told her he invited Marshall to play with them. Surprised, but not mad. They did have a lot in common. She considered him her friend despite how things started between them. Friends. Except right now, she wanted him to be something more.

‘What is happening?’ she thought, a blush creeping up her face. There was a weird ache in her lower abdomen.

_“Wanna talk about it? I can come over?”_ she texted.

_“Sure! Would love that,”_ he responded.

Sam took a deep breath and walked over to her mirror. She shouldn’t change, even though she was in her sweats. Still, she brushed her hair and put on some chapstick. Nothing out of the ordinary, and she wasn’t entirely sure what she was even planning on doing. If he even wanted her in that way.

Bowser was watching her in confusion. “I’ll probably be back shortly, Bowser,” she said as she pet his head.

Grabbing her keys, she reached the door and left her apartment. She knocked on Marshall’s door, and he answered relatively quickly.

“Hey Sam, come on in.” He gestured a bit awkwardly.

Sam noticed his eyes were a little wild as they walked into his office. “So, I take it that you had a terrible time tonight.” She gave him a teasing grin settling on his couch.

He laughed as he sat next to her. “I can’t believe how long it’s been since I been involved in a raid! And I actually did a good job? And the teamwork! You all are such a tight unit, I worried that I wouldn’t be able to keep up. I’m very glad I decided to take Abe up on his offer.”

“I’m glad you joined too.”

They shared a smile.

“Would you like some water?”

“Oh, sure!”

After he came back with two glasses, they continued their conversation about the raid. He became animated describing some of the battles, and she moved closer to him. Sam couldn’t stop staring at his mouth, and how much she wished she could be kissing him.

“Do you need more water?”

“Huh?”

“You’re looking a little flushed.”

“Oh, I’m fine. I love listening to you talk about games. Your enthusiasm always makes me excited.”

His knee moved against hers. “I like knowing I can excite you.”

Was it her imagination or was he leaning in? Just as she had been thinking earlier, his lips met hers, and it was incredible. Sam moaned softly as his tongue entered her mouth, and he continued kissing her with a grin. His hands began roving her body, and she moved in closer to him. Marshall grabbed her ass, and she positioned herself on his lap. He groaned as she felt his arousal, which caused her to pull away.

“Sorry, I-I can move,” she stammered and tried to recover her breath.

“No, I definitely don’t want that.” He rested his forehead on hers.

“You want me?”

“Sam, yes, I want you.” He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’ve found it hard to think of anything else for the past week. Part of why I joined the game was to be able to spend a little more time with you. Even if it was virtually.”

She was touched by his confession and reached for his hand. “I feel the same.”

Sam initiated the kiss this time and loved how his beard felt against her skin. She straddled him and pushed him down against the pillows.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

She paused and stared at him. Embarrassment took over. “Oh God, I’m sorry. I…”

“Don’t apologize. I meant do you want to do this here or my bedroom?” His eyes were full of desire.

Her eyebrows raised. “I should let you know I haven’t exactly…done that before.” She turned her head away from his gaze.

Marshall gently took her chin in his hand and moved it back to face him. “I will go as slow as you want me to. We don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with tonight. Making out on the couch is fine with me.”

She narrowed her eyes and kissed him again with more passion. “Let’s move to the bedroom. Please, Marshall?”

“Of course, Sam.”


End file.
